


[Art] LeoRai fan art and drabbles

by jactinglim



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Foot Leonardo (TMNT), Interspecies Romance, Leonardo in the Foot Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: Fan arts of mostly Leo and Karai.
Relationships: Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Dark Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the City Fall story arc in the comics, art and fics of fellow LeoRai fans.


	2. Karai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai can't shake off the feeling that she's being watched as she leaped over the Manhattan rooftops in a silent parkour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the City Fall story arc in the IDW comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing so I'd welcome any LeoRai fics! These artworks are in my other social media accounts. Just search my username :)


	3. I Love One Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a miukumauk's Tweet "I Love One (Trope)"
> 
> https://twitter.com/miukumauk/status/1258140051986436097

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art has been edited into wallpapers by Clattanoia! Check them out at the link below:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875392/chapters/64654159


	4. Future Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to draw them after reading Watchword's Future Bound (link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503777)
> 
> Here's the link to the art: https://inkbunny.net/s/2170252


	5. Gatecrasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai was hosting a gala at the Oroku Saki Memorial Library when she spotted an infiltrator


	6. Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time she got punished she wondered if it would be the final, killing blow. She used to hope it would be. But things changed shortly after she arrived in New York from Japan. She started fearing death. Karai hated her situation while she hated to rely on Leo when she knew his clan needed him more.


	7. As It Never Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAINW vent. Don't mind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so if anyone wants to write about these please let me know. The series is also in my Deviantart and Facebook pages! I'd love comments if you want me to work on these more :)


End file.
